Secret
by TheRealRenee
Summary: One of the divas is pregnant, and when the guys try to figure out which of them is going to be a father, chaos erupts. Lita/Edge, Trish/Maven, Molly/Christian, several more pairings
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, my God! Look at this!" the young woman exclaimed breathlessly, a huge smile on her face as she stepped into the locker room she and the rest of the WWE divas were sharing. She held her left hand out, displaying the exquisite piece of jewelry on her finger.

"Oh, my God!" the woman nearest her exclaimed as she eyed the glittering diamond.

"Let me see!" one of the others cried, pushing past the blonde and gazing down at her friend's hand. "Whoa, girl! I can see my reflection in that thing!"

"I can't believe you guys got _engaged_!" another of the divas said with a squeal as she neared. She'd seen that rock from clear across the room. "Wow," she said as saw it up close. "That's a real beauty...congratulations!" She hugged the other woman tightly, and they both laughed.

"That rock's even bigger than the one _I _used to wear..." another woman noted aloud. "...then again, that was only for show - do you know how _despressing _it is to pretend you're married for the sake of a storyline when you're so far from the real thing?"

"Hey, what are _you _complaining about, girlie? At least _you _didn't have to make out with Vince McMahon..." The blonde who had spoken those words pretended to gag, then suddenly realized who she'd said that to. "Oops...sorry. That would just be _beyond _gross."

The other woman gave her a look of disgust. "The day we start having _those _kind of storylines is the day I quit...eww!"

Another blonde woman stepped foward. "I know it's probably too soon to be asking something like this, but...well, can I sing at your wedding?"

The newly-engaged diva smiled warmly at her friend. "I would be absolutely _honored _if you did!" she cried, drawing the other woman into a hug.

"Well..." one of the brunettes spoke as she came over. "...I hate to say this, but I envy you, honey...my mother has been driving me batty asking me when _I'm _going to get married, and at my age, I doubt it'll ever happen."

"Oh, don't think that way!" another brunette piped in. "It'll happen someday...you just have to find the right man. Take _me_, for instance - I was engaged, but it didn't work out...but now, I'm with the guy I _know _I was meant to be with...he's my Prince Charming..." The young woman's eyes were sparkling as she spoke.

"Oh, stop! You're making me gag, little girl!"

"Hey, that's not nice!" another young woman chastised. "You're just bitter because you're not seeing anyone right now..."

"Actually, not true, kitten," the older woman said, and the other divas all eyed her with surprise. "I've been dating someone for a couple of months now..."

"And you've kept it a secret all this time? Girl, I thought we were best friends!"

Before the now-grinning brunette could reply, the one diva who had been missing during this exchange entered the room. The young woman's face was pale as a ghost, and she appeared to be in shock, not even noticing the one diva's diamond ring. Before any of the others could question the woman, she burst into tears.

"Oh, God! _What _am I going to do?"

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" asked the brunette who had only a moment earlier admitted to having a secret boyfriend.

The young woman was clutching something in her left hand. Reluctantly, she brought it up to show the others.

"Oh, my..." The woman who spoke cut off the last word. "You're _pregnant_?"

The diva nodded with despair. "I'm a week late!" she cried, bowing her head. "And we're usually so careful. Oh, God! _How _am I going to tell him??"

"Don't worry, sweetie..." the blonde who would sing at the wedding said. She put a consoling hand on her distraught friend's shoulder. "...I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Yeah..." one of other divas said with a nod. "And don't ever forget - you'll have all of us for support."

"Thanks..." The pregnant diva sobbed, reaching up to touch her arm, and the woman who had just spoken pulled her close for a hug.

"She's right, honey...we're _all _here for you," the brunette beside her said. She reached out and gently stroked the upset woman's hair.

The smaller brunette whom had called her "bitter" felt a pang of regret. After a moment, she nudged the other diva on the arm. "I'm sorry for what I said about you before..."

The older woman gave her a warm smile. "Aw, that's all right, kitten..."

The pregnant diva was currently being comforted by a couple of others, including the friend she'd just discovered was newly engaged - but she wasn't even listening anymore. All she could think of was how in the world she was going to break the news to her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock Lesnar and Bubba Ray Dudley came to the door of the women's locker room and stepped inside. Their respective girlfriends were waiting for them in the buffet room, preparing for RAW.

"Ah, there it is," Lesnar said as he spotted Lilian Garcia's exquisite beaded black jacket. The little blonde had forgotten it and wanted to wear it over her matching gown while she announced that night.

While the bulky man retrieved his girlfriend's garment, Bubba stepped over to the vanity table to get the lipstick Dawn Marie had requested.

As the Dudley Boy slipped the cosmetic tube into the pocket of his camoflauge shorts, something odd captured his attention. He stepped closer to the wastebasket, squinting as he suddenly realized what it was he was seeing.

"What the-" Bubba bent over to reach for the object that had so commanded his attention, examining it closely. "Oh, my God...Brock!"

The other man turned around from the door to face him, noticing the look of shock on his friend's face. Bubba Ray seemed to have gone white as a sheet.

"What's that?" The big man realized he was holding something.

"It's a..._pregnancy _test..."

"So it is," Lesnar observed, frowning as he came to stand beside the other man. Then, he noticed the double pink lines. "Oh, shit - it's _positive_."

"Yeah," Bubba said, his brown eyes wide.

"Which diva do you suppose...?" The Next Big Thing let his question trail off, but each man was wondering the same thing...

Could either of _their _girlfriends be pregnant?

--

Lita and Molly Holly strolled down the arena hallway toward the buffet room together, laughing as they talked about the matches their respective boyfriends would be competing in later - actually, make that boyfriend and _fiance_, as Molly and Christian were now engaged.

The redhead winked at her friend as she changed the subject. "Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Well, not really..." the petite brunette replied. Actually, she and the Canadian had only gotten engaged that night - about an hour earlier at that. "But we're thinking sometime in June - probably June of next year." She smiled as she lifted her left hand to examine the beautiful marquis-cut diamond on her finger. "This was such a nice surprise...I didn't expect this at all - at least not so soon."

Lita smiled at the other woman. "I'm going to be your maid of honor, right?" She nudged Molly in the arm, winking again. "I mean, it's only _fair _since we both know Edge is going to be the best man..."

They stepped into the buffet room, and Dawn Marie's voice called out to them. "Hey, Lita! Molly!" The brunette waved them over.

Lita eyed Dawn with amazement. Her former ECW coworker and friend had a plate piled high with food. She didn't understand how the woman could eat so much and keep her trim figure. "Jeez, Dawn...you look like you're eating for two!"

Before the brunette could reply to the redhead's statement, she looked past her and Molly, noticing her boyfriend and Brock Lesnar. The two men had just entered the room, and her smile faded somewhat as she noticed the expression on Bubba's face.

Bubba Ray's eyes went slightly wide as he took in the amount of food his girlfriend was eating. Lilian, on the other hand, was eating very little and appeared to perhaps not feel too well. The blonde woman was nibbling on some cheese and crackers and had a few carrot sticks on her plate as well.

"Here's your jacket, honey." Brock went around to her other side and placed it on the back of her chair.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"What's wrong? You feeling okay, Lil?" the big man asked.

"Yeah, I...it's nothing," she replied, lifting one graceful hand up to her brow. "I just feel a little nauseous tonight..."

Lesnar and the Dudley Boy exchanged confused glances, which was unwitnessed by the four divas. But Bubba couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on... It seemed as though it were one of _their _girlfriends - judging by their current conditions, either one of the two men could potentially become fathers in the next several months.

"Hey, guys..." The two men's thoughts were interrupted by Molly's excited voice. "Look..." She stepped slightly closer to them and held out her left hand.

"Wow, that's some rock!" Bubba exclaimed. "Who got you _that_?" he teased.

"Christian did! Who else?" The brunette giggled. "He proposed to me in our rental car when we got here earlier."

"Congratulations...you guys make a great couple," Lesnar said.

Bubba Ray couldn't shake the distraction he was suddenly feeling as he eyed Dawn Marie. The woman's appetite seemed unnaturally voracious as she quickly wolfed down a variety of food on her plate. She'd selected odd combinations, too - sushi on one side, chili on the other. She also had a couple of slices of garlic bread to go along with it. Oh, God... He'd never really noticed her eating so strangely. He hoped she was only expecting her time of the month.

"Err...Brock, I think we'd better go look for the guys," he said, a knowing expression on his face. They had to talk to their friends who were with other divas and let them in on what was going on. Whoever was going to be a father deserved to know.

"Oh...yeah, okay. We have matches to go over anyway," The Next Big Thing said.

"You're leaving us already?" Lilian asked as she gazed over at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, baby...I'll be back later. Too bad you have to be on your feet all night - you shouldn't be standing all those hours."

"What? Brock, I _sit_ most of the time," she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah..." He felt stupid. The little blond _did _only stand when she was annoucing, and the rest of the time, during matches, she sat next to the timekeeper.

"See you later, ladies," Bubba said. He motioned for Lesnar to follow him, and once they reached the doorway, they nearly broke out into a run.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mmm...Something's comin' over  
Mmm...Something comin' over  
Mmm...Something's coming' over me  
My baby's got a secret..._

Bubba Ray and Brock rushed down the hallway just in time to run into four of the men they'd set out looking for. Edge, Christian, Test and Chris Jericho were standing around several feet away, engaged in what was evidently a very funny conversation, as they were all laughing.

"Guys..." The Dudley Boy came up and eyed each of them in turn. "Sorry to interrupt, but...well, we really need to talk to you."

"What about, Junior?" Jericho asked, frowning at the odd expression on both men's faces, particularly Brock Lesnar, who also appeared to be white as a sheet.

"Can't explain here," Bubba said.

"Hey, are you all right, man?" Test asked, regarding Lesnar and smacking a hand against the man's shoulder. The Next Big Thing hadn't spoken at all.

"Yeah...but Bubba's right. We have to speak to you guys - and Lance, Kurt, Jeff and Maven as well."

The newly-engaged Christian exchanged confused glances with Edge. Knowing each other as well as they did, the two blond Canadians didn't have any trouble reading the question on the other's mind as well as his own: What the _heck _is going on?

Aloud, Edge said, "I just saw Maven and Jeff Hardy out in the parking lot..."

"And I was just talking with Kurt and Lance in the locker room a few minutes ago - we're sharing one tonight."

"Good...great, actually," Bubba said, and it took all of his willpower not to exhale a sigh of relief. "Go get them, will you guys? And then, let's all meet right back here."

"What's this all about, man?" Edge asked.

"I'll explain everything," the man promised. "As soon as everyone's gathered together."

"Okay." Edge disappeared down the hall while Test took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, what's up?" a voice asked as someone approached. The four men remaining looked up to see a smiling Rob Van Damn.

"Hey, Rob...you wouldn't happen to be dating a diva right now, would you?" Bubba asked, figuring it a long shot since everyone probably would have already known if RVD was in fact doing so.

"Actually, yeah...I am," the young man admitted candidly. "Ivory."

"Good...I _knew _I had a psychic side," the Dudley Boy said.

"More like a _psycho _side, Jerky," Y2J quipped.

"Shut up, you..."

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to the King of the World?" Christian said, coming to his tag team partner and friend's defense.

Pointedly ignoring the two blond men, Van Dam asked, "What's going on, Bubba?"

"Brock and I need to talk to these guys...you too, Rob...and Edge and Test - they're getting the other guys we need to speak to. I'll explain later - in _private_," he added.

"Oh, I get it!" RVD exclaimed with a grin. "Comparing notes with all the guys who are with divas, huh?"

"Well, yes...in a manner of speaking." Bubba couldn't help reaching into one of his shorts pockets, instinctively fingering the object he held within.

After a few minutes, Test returned with Lance Storm and Kurt Angle, who both asked what was going on. Bubba held his tongue, and then Edge came back with Jeff Hardy and Maven in tow. The eleven wrestlers stepped into a locker room, and the nine confused men congregated around Bubba Ray and Lesnar expectantly.

"What's this meeting all about, Bubba?" Maven questioned. The young man who had been the first male Tough Enough champion arched an eyebrow with concern.

"Okay, guys..." The Dudley Boy reached into his pocket again. "...I don't want any of you to panic, but..." He took out the object he'd been carrying in his pocket and held it up, displaying it to everyone.

As the nine other guys began to buzz with a nervous assortment of reactions, Brock Lesnar turned to the other man. "You _kept _that thing in your pocket??"

Kurt Angle stood up, waving at Bubba, a look of confusion on his face. "What's that?"

Chris Jericho, sitting beside him, spoke up. Are you kidding, Kirk? Anyone can clearly see it's a pregnancy test!"

The Olympian blanched. "Is _that _what it is?"

"So, what's your point, man?" the younger Hardy brother asked. The young man ran his hand through his short, red-purple locks.

Edge faced his friend and nervously cleared his throat before speaking. "I think what Bubba Ray is trying to say is that-"

"One of the divas is pregnant," the Dudley Boy finished for the tall blond man.

"Wait a minute," Lance said as he stood up. "If I can be serious for a moment..._Where _did you get that thing?"

"I found it in the wastebasket in the women's locker room," Bubba replied.

"Well, I'll tell you _this_," the vanilla Calgary, Alberta native said in his mellow, monotone of a voice, "it's not Torrie's!"

"Well, obviously, Christian and Molly have to be the proud, expectant parents," Kurt said. "Oh, it's true!"

Christian rose an eyebrow as he looked over at the Olympic Hero. "Oh, yeah, Kurt? And how do you figure _that_?"

"Simple - you and Molly are getting married, so it _has _to be you two."

The Canadian nearly did a double-take as he stared incredulously at the other man. "Good grief, Kurt! Do you even _know _how babies are made? It doesn't automatically take being married or being engaged for it to happen! Do you and Jackie _ever _do _anything _in the sack?"

"Of _course _we do!" Angle cried, his face reddening with embarrassment. "And of course I know how babies are-"

"All right, enough!" Test suddenly piped in. "I know which of the divas is pregnant..."

"You do?" Brock asked. "You mean Stacy-"

"No! Stacy and I are always careful," the tall blond insisted. "But I know a diva who is pretty loose in the caboose, so to speak, and I know that from personal experience..."

As the other ten wrestlers eyed him with anticipation, Test continued. "It's amazing she hasn't been knocked up a long time ago, but I'm glad it never happened when _I _was with her."

"Stop dancing around already," Maven said. "Who are you talking about?"

"None other than Stephanie McMahon..."

"You take that back, you Ass Clown!" Chris Jericho bolted up out of his seat as if to charge at the larger man. Beside him, Christian grabbed his tag team partner, preventing Y2J from attacking the big Canadian for insulting his girlfriend.

"I will _not _take it back!" Test crowed. "That woman caused me nothing but heartache and trouble when we were together. And anyway, it's the truth. She's the biggest ho in the entire company - just ask Triple H...hell, even _you _were calling her much worse at one point, Chris!"

Jericho's face was red with the fury he felt toward the other man. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on Test, beat the living hell out of him, but Christian wouldn't let go of him.

"And I suppose your precious little Stacy is all peaches and cream!" he finally retorted. "What about when she was bending over for Vince McMahon, huh?"

Before Test could reply, Maven, from across the room, grew angry. "In slinging _that _kind of mud, you're insulting my Trish, too!"

"Sorry," Chris said sincerely. "I honestly didn't mean to drag Trish into all of this."

"Wait just a minute," Bubba Ray said. "It could be _Ivory_, you know..."

"Huh?" RVD asked, a blank expression on his face. "But we've only been going out a couple of months."

"Exactly," the Dudley said. "And when are you most likely to go all out of control and be more spontaneous and stuff? Early on in a relationship, that's when!"

"That makes sense," Storm said to Rob as he eyed him.

"Yeah," Christian agreed. "_However_...some couples are _always_ like that, even when they've been together awhile..." He turned to his left to study his brother before continuing with his theory. "...and we all _know _you and Lita can _never _get enough of each other."

Edge's emerald eyes widened as he stared at the shorter man with annoyance. "Your point being...?"

"It's gotta be you and Lita, you reekazoid!"

"Don't you 'reekazoid' me, you dorkchop!"

The two blond Canadians proceeded to get into a bit of a shoving match before Jericho, who was sitting on Christian's other side, put himself between the two brothers.

"Okay! No more!" he cried. "Grow up, you two! Jeez..."

Bubba Ray cleared his throat. "Guys, guys! We're not getting anywhere with this meeting...but I have the answer."

"Okay, so what _is _it?" Brock questioned with impatience.

"We all keep our eyes open. Men, watch your girlfriends - and fiancee - carefully. See if there are any telltale signs."

"We already saw some signs tonight, Bubba..." Lesnar reminded him.

"What do you mean, Brock?" Jericho asked.

"Well...when we met Lilian and Dawn Marie in the buffet room a little earlier..." The Next Big Thing swallowed hard. "...there were signs from _both _of them - Dawn was eating enough for an army, and Lil was eating like a bird and claimed she was nauseous."

"Then it's one of _them_!" rainbow-haired Jeff exclaimed. "I _knew _it couldn't be Nidia! Thank God..."

"We don't know that for sure," Bubba said as he glared at Lesnar for opening his big mouth about Dawn Marie. "Anyway, men - everyone do as I suggested, and then we'll figure it all out."

With that, the meeting was over as the wrestlers all stood and made their way to the door...

**_A/N - Lyrics from "Secret" by Madonna. Hope you're enjoying this little comedy! Thanks for reviewing!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Maven, honey," Trish Stratus began as she looked up at her boyfriend, who had just stepped into the buffet room with Edge and Christian, "would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, baby," the young man replied as he eyed the blond suspiciously. As she turned around in her chair to face him fully, he couldn't help the way his eyes traveled down to gaze at her stomach. He noticed how flat it was.

"Would you run over to the McDonald's stand and pick up a Big Mac meal for me? With a Sprite," Trish added, gazing up into his soft brown eyes.

"All right..." Maven said, raising his eyes to the petite blonde's. Luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice how intently he'd been studying her form.

When he was gone, Trish turned to exchange glances with Lita and Molly, with whom she was sitting. "Guys," she saiad, shifting her eyes slightly, "your men are here..." The little blonde gestured toward one of the buffet tables halfway across the room. Edge and Christian appeared to be having a deep discussion as they stood in front of a table holding fruit and vegetables.

Molly instantly stood up and waved, which caught the blond men's attention. "Christian, sweetie! Edge! Yoo hoo!" She gestured them over with one hand.

Lita shook her head, then turned to exchange glances with Trish. It was common knowledge that guys, and she knew this was particularly true of Christian, _loathed _being summoned like that - especially when they were with another person of the male persuasion.

Trish smirked and rolled her eyes. "She never learns, does she?"

"Oh, I know, Stratus..." Molly said as she gave her friend a look. "...I just don't _care_ that he hates when I do that." She stuck her tongue out for emphasis. "Hey, we gals have got to keep our men in line, right?" She nudged Lita, winking at both women.

"Umm...no comment there," the redhead said as she tried to contain the laughter she felt bubbling up from her lips.

Trish, on the other hand, smiled broadly and winked conspiratorially at Molly. "Damn straight, girl!"

Christian and Edge made their way over, and the shorter man eyed his fiancee with a worried look on his face.

"Hey...you should be sitting down - taking it easy." The blond Canadian gently eased Molly back into her seat.

The little brunette sat back, looking up into her fiance's face with a bit of surprise.

"Aww...Christian, you're such a sweetie!" He wasn't usually the most romantic type in the world, but it touched her heart something fierce when he acted all gentlemanly.

"Hey, baby..." Edge said with a soft smile as he came up to stand in back of Lita's chair.

The redhead gave him a gentle little smile of her own. "Hi..."

"Can I get you anything, Li?"

"Thanks, babe, but I'm good...but I'll tell you what - a massage later tonight would be heavenly," she said dreamily. "The feet, too..."

The tall blond man exchanged nervous glances with his brother upon his girlfriend's last three words. _Everyone _knew that pregnant women often suffered from aching feet.

_Uh oh_... Edge thought as he swallowed down the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Out loud, he said, "Err...sure, hon."

Just then, Maven returned, carrying a McDonald's bag in one hand, a regular-sized cup of soda in the other.

"Here you go..." he said as he placed the items down on the table before Trish.

"Thanks, baby." The blonde woman gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then went through the bag, pulling out her burger and fries. "Umm...this is not Supersize," Trish said with a pout her boyfriend normally found adorable.

"You didn't tell me to Supersize it."

"I didn't? Oh...well, then never mind," the petite Canadian said. She began to eat her fries with much pleasure as Maven sat down across from her. He was relieved when she didn't seem to notice how intently he was staring at her while she ate.

Lita, on the other hand, looked up in time to catch his scrutiny. The young man quickly caught himself and looked away before the redhead could become any the wiser.

Apparently, Molly didn't notice anything odd about the behavior of the three young men, but Lita saw it. And all she could wonder was what in the world had gotten into them...


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Stace..." Test went to his girlfriend and placed his hands on either side of Stacy Keibler's tiny waist as he looked into her brown eyes seriously. "...Maybe you shouldn't be out there tonight."

"What? Why?" the tall blonde woman asked.

The Canadian swallowed hard, trying not to fumble over his words. "Well...it's not safe. You might get hurt."

Stacy smiled. "Honey, I'll be fine - it's only a little lingerie contest between Torrie and me." She shifted her gaze halfway across the room to the platinum blonde, who was currently speaking in hushed tones with her boyfriend, Lance Storm.

"Well, even so..."

"Aww, aren't you sweet!" the leggy young woman exclaimed, a smile dominating her pretty face. She reached over to place one long-fingered hand against Test's cheek. "You worry about me..." She moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which the man instantly returned.

"Hey, you know what?" Kurt Angle said to Jacqueline, facing her as he turned away from the tall blond couple. "_You_ shouldn't be out there tonight, either."

"Why not?" the lovely African-American diva asked.

The Olympian looked his girlfriend over, making a conscious effort not to stutter as he responded. "You just shouldn't be out there, that's all."

"Baby, I was _born _for the wrestling ring," Jackie said firmly. "And anyway, I'm not even wrestling tonight - I'm only refereeing the match between Lita and Molly."

"I know," Angle said, "but just be careful, okay?"

The woman wondered about the concern on his face. Why should he suddenly worry about her being in the ring? She'd seen action countless times before _and _after they'd become a couple.

"Okay." Jackie continued to eye her boyfriend suspiciously. She couldn't help wondering what in hell was going on.

The woman turned to glance over at the diva who was one of her closest friends and managed a tiny, weak smile. She pushed some of her long hair back as the feeling of nausea overcame her. Strange, she'd been pretty much fine all day except for the morning. She placed a hand against her stomach.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Are you all right?" the other woman asked with concern.

"Not really - I'm a little nauseous," she admitted.

Her friend eyed her silently for a beat, pensive before speaking again. "So...How are you going to tell him?"

The pregnant diva shook her head, a look of worry crossing her pretty features. "I don't know...I honestly don't know."

"Maybe you should just get it over with. You know what they say - the sooner, the better."

"Yeah," the other woman said, a tiny but sort of sad smile coming to her lips. "You're right. I _should _do it that way, but...well, I don't even know _how_. I-I'm _scared_."

"I know," came the reply in a soft voice. "And if, when the time comes, you need me to help you tell him, just let me know...I'm here for you."

The young woman's eyes welled up with tears as she became emotional over her friend's kindness. "Thank you...I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

The other woman smiled and drew the pregnant diva against her in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Edge eyed his girlfriend with concern as she stepped past him after a kiss. His hand went up to his cheek, and he could still feel the softness and warmth of her small, dainty one where she'd placed it while they'd been kissing.

It was with a heavy heart that he watched her leave for her match with Molly - who had practically snapped Christian's head off for making such a fuss at her competing tonight.

When the two divas were gone, Christian eyed his brother incredulously.

"Why'd you let her go out there?"

The taller man raked a hand through his long blond locks. "She's a big girl, Christian - it's not like I could have _stopped _her," he replied.

"Yeah, but the real question is - how big is she gonna _get_?"

Edge gave his brother an annoyed look. "Come on - do you honestly believe that if that was Lita's test that Bubba showed us - and she _knew _she was pregnant...that she would actually go out there, and..." The Canadian fumbled on his words, too ticked off with the other man to finish his thought. And the truth was, even though he knew what he'd just said was true - the redhead would never wrestle and therefore endanger herself or their unborn child if she believed for one second that she might be pregnant - he couldn't shake his feeling of unease.

"Oh," Christian said. "I guess you _do _have a point there. At least I have the peace of mind knowing it can't possibly be Molly, though - _damn, _she's acting bad enough for two months worth of P.M.S.!" He shuddered.

The other man shook his head knowingly, fully understanding where he was coming from. "When Lita gets like that, I try to stay out of her way."

Edge thought for a moment before speaking again. "Hey, come to think of it..." His green eyes suddenly grew wide as he looked his brother in the eye. "She hasn't gotten like that at _all _this month!"

Christian arched an eyebrow, his eyes widening a bit as well when Edge's mouth suddenly fell open.

--

"Bubba, I don't feel well..." Dawn Marie complained, a grimace on her pretty face. She clutched one hand to her stomach as she stretched out on the couch, laying her head on her boyfriend's cushy shoulder.

The Dudley Boy put his arm around the brunette. "Sweetie...with all you ate tonight, I'd be surprised if you _weren't _feeling sick..."

As Dawn snuggled up against him some more, Bubba Ray perked up a little at what he saw on the TV monitor in front of them.

Jackie was in the ring, her refereeing halter on, and Lilian was announcing the first competitor in the next match - Molly.

Dawn Marie shifted her eyes to the man's face as best she could in the position she was in. "This should be a good match..."

"Yeah...it _should_."

Next, the petite blonde ring announcer called out Molly's opponent for the evening - Lita. The redhead bounded out from the back, bouncing at the top of the ramp for a few seconds to her song, "It Just Feels Right," in her fluorescent green mesh top, glowing under the black light. Then, she ran to the ring, sliding in under the bottom rope.

Seeing these two women wrestling tonight, and even seeing Jackie in there as special guest referee did nothing to assuage Bubba Ray's fears. In his mind, it only cancelled out the three divas in the ring as being the future mother - and their respective boyfriends and fiance as the potential father...

He turned his head to gaze into Dawn Marie's face. The brunette didn't seem to notice his worry as she gave him a winning smile, followed by a moist kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

The match was going smoothly. Lita and Molly exchanged maneuver after maneuver, much to the awe and delight of the fans packing the arena.

The redhead executed a sidewalk slam on her opponent, going for a pinfall, and Jackie counted. Molly got her shoulder up just before the three. Soon after, she caught Lita in the turnbuckle, hitting her in the chest with an elbow after a series of backflips. However, when she attempted a Molly-Go-Round soon after that, the high-flying diva moved out of the way.

As the petite brunette stumbled around in the corner, Lita climbed up the turnbuckle. She felt strangely dizzy as she was perched up top, but she leapt, managing to execute a picture-perfect hurricanrana on the other woman.

As the redhead got to her feet, another wave of dizziness hit her, and she held a hand to her head, wobbly on her feet. The next thing she knew, she was laying on the canvas. She had to rest, so she'd allowed herself to gently fall to the ring floor.

Molly and Jacqueline gaped at the redhead in shock. The fans didn't know what to make of this, either.

Jackie fell to her knees in front of the fallen diva.

"Good God, she's fainted!" She signaled to the timekeeper to ring the bell, as there was no way for the match to continue.

"Oh, God!" Molly cried as she too checked on her friend, now kneeling beside Jackie to check on Lita. She was shocked that the redhead had actually passed out.

--

Edge shoved his way past other wrestlers and staff in the hallway in a mad dash to the ring.

He and Christian had been watching the match between their respective divas, and his heart had nearly stopped when the redhead had suddenly collapsed.

"Oh, God - what's going on?" He barely heard Jeff Hardy's exclamation, the colorful-haired young man's face pale and worried for his best friend.

Nidia was right beside her boyfriend, and she grabbed onto Edge's wrist, a beseeching expression on her face as she looked up into his eyes.

"Edge, what's wrong with Lita?"

"I don't know," he replied, "but I intend to find out..." He rushed past them and ran over by the curtain just in time to meet one of the referees, who was carrying the unconscious diva in his arms. Jackie and Molly were directly behind them, concern in both women's faces.

"Is she okay?"

Edge didn't bother to glance over his shoulder at his brother, as he asked that question. He was too frantic with worry about his girlfriend.

The referee, seeing him there, gingerly placed Lita in his arms, and he gazed down into her face tenderly as he realized she seemed to be rousing.

Edge wasn't even aware of the small crowd that had gathered around them. However, he was suddenly aware of Trish Stratus as the petite blonde pushed her way up to them to check on her friend. Her lovely face was a mask of worry.

Lita's hazel eyes fluttered open, and the first sight she beheld was the handsome, worried face of her boyfriend above.

"E-Edge?"

"Yes, sweetie...Oh, God - you gave me such a scare..."

"You gave us _all _a scare," Jacqueline said from across Edge.

"Are you okay? Lita..." Trish grabbed hold of the other woman's left hand and squeezed it gently.

The redhead raised a hand to her brow. "Yeah, I think so...I just felt so...woozy all of a sudden." She met the blue eyes of Molly. "I'm so sorry I screwed up our match."

"Oh, screw the match," the brunette said, gently rubbing her friend's shoulder. "You're much more important than any match."

"Baby, does anything...hurt?" the tall blond man asked softly. He was so afraid she might have somehow sustained a head injury out there.

"No...I don't think so."

"You should go to the doctor and get checked out just in case," Trish said with a wince.

Lita bit her lip fearfully, thinking it over for a moment. Then, nodding, she said, "You're right...Trish, will you come with me?"

"Of course I will," the blonde woman replied. She knew they would be heading to a hospital within the next several minutes, as such a thing was typical when something like this happened, or when a wrestler got injured during a match - normally the EMTs would take them directly to the nearest medical facility. She was actually surprised they hadn't gone out to the ring for Lita.

"I'm coming, too..." Edge announced.


	8. Chapter 8

Word of Lita fainting during her match against Molly Holly spread like wildfire practically the moment the redhead had left for the hospital.

"Poor Lita..." Torrie Wilson said, concern on her face. "I hope she's okay."

Lance Storm eyed her with worry. "You know what, Tor? Maybe you shouldn't compete in this contest tonight."

"What?" The tall blonde faced her boyfriend. "Oh, don't worry, baby - it's only me and Stacy parading around the ring and posing in lingerie..."

Storm's brows rose as he thought about that - _only _her and Stacy parading in front of millions of viewers in their lingerie?? If the Canadian had his way, he'd never subject any of the divas to such nonsense and to being treated like nothing more than eye candy. For the most part, ever since the Divas Undressed special, it had always only been Torrie, Stacy and Dawn Marie who seemed to be subjected to this sort of thing - the two blondes because of their lack of skill in the squared circle and the brunette because, while she was pretty adept in the ring, Lance suspected that she was both Mr. McMahon's and that sleazeball Paul Heyman's personal favorite.

"I wish you didn't have to do all this kind of crap," the man said seriously. He put an arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her more closely against him. "How about I personally start training you?"

"Oh, honey...you're so sweet," Torrie said as she whirled around so that she was facing him and completely in his embrace. "You know as well as I and everyone else that I'll never be a good wrestler - I'll never be another Lita, Trish, Molly, Jackie or Ivory - but I appreciate the thought." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, man," RVD said as he stepped into the locker room he was sharing with Jeff, Jericho and Maven. "That really sucks about Lita..."

"Yeah," the younger Hardy brother said, "but you know what? She'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" Maven asked. He thought about how worried Trish had seemed when she'd told him earlier that she was going with the redhead and Edge to the hospital.

"She's my best friend in the world," the rainbow-haired man said. "If something was really, really wrong, I'd _know _it," he said confidently. "She'll be fine."

"But she passed out in the ring, Junior," Chris Jericho said as he eyed Jeff.

The other man shrugged. "Could've been low blood sugar."

"It couldn't be _that_," the winner of the first Tough Enough said. "Lita was in the buffet room, eating, when I got there."

"Hey, where were you all this time, anyway?" Jericho asked Rob, changing the subject somewhat. Mr. Monday Night had been expected for an interview with The Coach a few minutes earlier, but he hadn't shown up for it.

"Oh...I was with Ivory - trying to calm her down. She's sick with worry over Lita passing out."

The other three men nodded in understanding. They all knew that the brunette, who was also the oldest diva, kind of likened herself as the den mother of the divas...

"Lita will be all right, Ivory...don't worry," Nidia said to the older woman, unknowingly echoing the exact same sentiments her boyfriend was saying to his friend at about the same time. She laid a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Ivory shook her head. "I know that, kitten...I know it's probably nothing serious, but..." The woman wrung her hands in worry. It was odd, because she wasn't typically a worrywart.

Molly came over to them. "I'm worried, too," she admitted. "I mean, one minute, she seemed fine, and the next, she was out cold. But she looked all right the last time I saw her." That had been right before she'd left with Edge and Trish.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Jacqueline said as she stood in front of the vanity fixing her hair. "No matter what's going on with Lita, we're gonna support her no matter what..."

"Of course, Jack," Ivory said. "That goes without saying. But that was kind of a strange thing to say."

The chocolate-skinned diva faced all of the other women and began to explain exactly what she'd meant, and what she suspected...


	9. Chapter 9

Lita and Trish exchanged glances as the doctor stepped back into the room. The redhead was sitting up on the examining table, a hospital-issue robe wrapped around her. Trish stood directly by her, the two women clutching hands nervously.

She bit her lip as she thought about Edge. The tall blond Canadian man was sitting - actually, she knew him well enough that he was probably _pacing _- out in the waiting room. She knew he had to be equally as nervous as she felt, and the diva felt a little guilty about having made him wait out there rather than be in here with her.

"Well," the doctor, a Latina who appeared to be in her mid-thirties and whom Lita remembered was named Dr. Quinonez, began, "no need to worry...You're not sick, Lita..."

"What?" She exchanged confused glances with Trish again, and the little blonde arched an eyebrow.

"On the contrary...you're very healthy," Dr. Quinonez continued.

"Wait a minute, doctor," the Canadian diva spoke. "My friend just fainted tonight. That _had_ to have happened for a reason..."

"You're right," the physician said, nodding. "It did...She's pregnant."

"_What_?!" Lita and Trish spoke the word in unison in shocked tones, both women's faces displaying disbelief.

"That's right," the woman said gently. "I believe congratulations are in order." She smiled despite the shock on both the patient's and her friend's faces.

"I...but...what..." The redhead sputtered, thinking back to when this might have happened. "Doctor, how...how far along am I?"

"Just about three weeks," came the answer.

_Three weeks, three weeks... _Lita wracked her brain furiously but didn't have to do so for very long. That night three weeks ago... She and Edge hadn't been quite as careful as they normally were... But they hadn't been _worried_, either...

She held both hands up to her head, running her fingers through her long hair after a moment. "Oh boy..."

"Or _girl_," Dr. Quinonez said with a grin and a wink. "It's much too early to tell right now."

"Oh, God..." the redhead mumbled.

When the physician left, Trish turned to fully face her friend.

"I don't _believe _it!" she cried, gaping at Lita. "_You're _pregnant, too! And you never suspected...?"

"No!" the other diva said, still totally shocked. "Oh, God...Edge and I are usually _so _careful, but when the doctor said three weeks, I remembered..."

--

Edge paced the length of the hospital's waiting room, frantic with worry about Lita and what the doctor might be telling her. He ran his hand through his hair and stopped in his tracks for a moment as he stared up at the wall clock. She'd been in there for nearly an hour already...

As he turned around, resuming his nervous pacing, he caught sight of the redhead and the blonde approaching him, and he felt a small measure of relief.

"Thank God!" he cried. "Li, how are you?" He suddenly felt uneasy at the shocked expression on her face and the realization that she was pale as a ghost. "Lita...?"

The redheaded diva briefly turned to the woman beside her. "Trish, would you please...excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure." The petite Canadian diva kept walking until she was halfway across the waiting room. Edge noticed her pick up a pamphlet and browse through it, a cold knot in his stomach before he turned back to face his girlfriend fearfully.

"Lita, what...what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Edge, I..." The redhead bit her lip uneasily, her gaze shifting from his eyes to the floor as she wondered about how to proceed with her news. She raised a hand to her head, raking it through her long hair and then looked back up to meet his eyes.

"Edge, I'm pregnant."

"You're _what?!_" The tall blond man gaped at her in shock, his emerald eyes wide. He thought he must have just imagined what she'd just said. She couldn't be the pregnant diva - she just _couldn't_. Christian couldn't have been right during their conversation earlier, when Lita had gone out to the ring for her match against Molly...

"I'm pregnant, Edge..." The redhead gazed seriously into his face, her breath catching in her throat. The look in his eyes was beginning to scare her.

"Oh, my God..." the man said softly, concern flooding his eyes. "Then that pregnancy test was _yours_??"

The redhead blinked, taken aback by the question. "What? How did _you_ know about that?"

"Bubba Ray found it," Edge explained. "And he showed it to all of us guys who are with divas...My God, Li! That was _your _test?! You _knew_ you were pregnant, and yet you risked-"

"What? No...Edge," Lita said, "I had no idea I was pregnant. I just found out _now_!"

The tall Canadian stared at his girlfriend, a feeling of horror going through him as he realized what might have happened... Lita was pregnant - with _his _child. Oh, God... She'd competed in a match tonight... Something horrible could have happened to her, to the baby...

"Really?"

"Yes, _really_...I swear, it, Edge," the redhead said as she grasped both of his hands with her own. "I didn't know. And if I _had_, I never would have been competing."

"My God..." the blond man said softly, shock still evident on his handsome face. He gazed her over. "How far along...?"

"Three weeks, according to the doctor," she said.

Edge was silent for a beat as he thought back over the span of the last three weeks. Then, his brows rose as he remembered. "Oh...I remember that night..." He sighed heavily, then raked a hand through his long hair. "Wow...I'm going to be a father. My God!"

Lita managed a small smile, her heart swelling with love for her boyfriend. "And I'm going to be a mom!" she exclaimed, pressing a hand against her chest. "Oh, my God!" She began to laugh softly.

"Li...Oh, God, this is such a big shock, but...I love you..." The tall blond Canadian pulled the redhead against him and hugged her tightly - and after a few seconds, he pulled back, holding her away a bit. "I'm sorry!" he cried, glancing down at her still-flat stomach. "I don't want to hurt the baby..."

"You could _never_ do that," Lita said, a soft smile playing on her lovely face. "I love you, Edge." She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his, and the blond man kissed her back ardently.

Afterward, they gazed into one another's eyes, and Edge frowned. "Wait a minute...if that wasn't _your _pregnancy test...then whose _was _it?"

The redhead bit her lip, her gaze shifting from his face and to the side. "I...I promised I wouldn't tell. I'm sorry, baby - I'm sworn to secrecy," she said. "You'll just have to wait, like the other guys, until she's ready to reveal herself..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Steph?" Chris Jericho ducked his head into the doorway of the Billion Dollar Princess' office.

"Hi, Chris." The brunette smiled as she stood up from her desk and walked around it to go to her boyfriend.

Y2J put his arms around her, and the young woman suddenly became aware of the look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?"

The blond man arched an eyebrow as he met her gaze. He was still thinking about what Test had said earlier that night, and there was _no _way he was going to tell Stephanie about it.

"How are you feeling, Steph?" he asked, trying not to be obvious about his scrutiny of the woman. "Do you feel okay these days?"

"Sure," the brunette replied. "I'm feeling fine." She gave him a strange look, wondering why he was asking. She hadn't been sick in at least six months - and the last time she _had_ been, she'd had a cold that had lasted a mere three days.

"Good," Jericho said, finally managing a smile. "That's good to know..."

After a few more minutes, the self-proclaimed King of the World had to leave for his match, which would be the main event for the night. He and Christian would be facing the team of Booker T and Rob Van Dam.

The brunette stepped out into the hall, glancing around and suddenly noticed another diva nearby.

"Molly!" She gestured to the other woman to approach her.

"Oh, hey, Stephanie," the shorter woman said cheerfully.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Stephanie asked. "There's something I need to ask you..."

"Of course."

Stephanie gestured for Molly to follow her, and they went into her office together. After shutting the door, the taller woman spoke.

"Have you noticed anything strange going on tonight?"

Molly blinked. "You mean besides Lita fainting out of the blue during our match earlier?"

"No...I mean with the guys," the other woman said. "Because I just saw Chris, and he is acting _really _strange..."

"Now that you mention it," the little brunette said, "Christian's been acting weird tonight, too..."

"How so?"

"Oh, he was driving me crazy earlier!" Molly exclaimed. "It was like he didn't want me to be in my match tonight...He was _such _a pest. I finally let him have it!" She balled her right hand into a fist, punching the air beside her.

Stephanie pressed a forefinger to her lips, head slightly down as she thought about what the younger woman had just told her. "Wait a minute - back up," she said. As the other woman met her eyes speculatively, she continued. "Christian was expressing displeasure over you being in the match?"

Molly nodded.

"I've got it!" the tall brunette said, her blue eyes widening with excitement. "They know about the pregnancy test!"

The other woman's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in surprise. "Do you really think so?" she questioned.

"That's the only thing that makes sense," the taller woman replied. "Somehow, they must have found out about it...and now, Christian thinks you're pregnant, and Chris thinks _I _am..."

"Oh, no!" Molly exclaimed. "Stephanie, I think you're probably right! So, what do we do about this?"

"Well...we _did _promise we weren't going to spill the beans - that we were going to _help _her. Besides," Stephanie added with a somewhat evil grin, "if it's not only Chris and Christian, but _all _the guys who are dating divas, this might be fun..."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Molly - is that we can have a lot of fun with this." She met the shorter diva's eyes knowingly, her grin widening somewhat.

The petite diva arched an eyebrow as she eyed Stephanie, a smirk forming on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Edge, Lita and Trish sat in the rental car on their way back to the hotel in relative silence. Each of them was consumed by their own thoughts.

Finally, the blonde woman shook her head, as if in a bit of a daze. "I can't believe you never suspected you were pregnant, Lita..."

The redhead stared almost blankly ahead out the windshield. "I know, it's...unbelievable," she said.

"Baby," the tall blond man behind the wheel began, "you don't feel any nausea or anything? I mean...you should probably just about be starting with morning sickness..."

"No, not really, Edge...I haven't been feeling it - at least not yet."

The Canadian diva smirked. "I'll bet anything you will _now _- now that you know. It'll probably be a psychological thing."

"Jeez, I _hope _not," the redhead said, glancing over her shoulder at her friend with a look of horror on her pretty face.

When they arrived at the hotel moments later and made their way into the building, Edge became quiet again. He knew he was going to have to call together a meeting with all of the guys and let them know what was up. But how was he going to do that without causing the divas to get suspicious?

As they made their way into the lobby, the trio was suddenly mobbed by women - namely, every other diva - Molly was at the front of the small crowd, and Jackie, Nidia, Dawn Marie, Ivory, Stacy, Torrie, Stephanie and Lilian were all right behind her.

Ivory shoved her way in front of a couple of the other women to Lita, grabbing hold of both her hands. "Well, you certainly _look _all right, Cinnamon...Thank goodness."

"What's the verdict, Lita?" Molly asked, concern and anticipation on her face.

The redhead glanced from the two brunettes to Trish at her right, then to her boyfriend at her left.

"Well, I guess there's no use in stalling - or hiding it...Come on, ladies - come on up to my room, and I'll explain there."

She looked up into Edge's face again, and the tall blond man gave her a nod of encouragement. He was actually feeling quite relieved - now, he'd be able to call the meeting with the guys. He decided to take that chance right now - it was the perfect time, seeing as the divas would probably be busy for awhile with their _own _meeting.

As the women left him standing there, all of them chattering up a storm, he pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open. Before he could touch a single button, Stephanie McMahon, who had lingered a bit, turned to glance over her shoulder at him. The tall brunette's face wore a seemingly knowing expression as she smiled at him. Edge shook his head when she turned to face forward again, wondering what _that _was all about.

--

As soon as the women were out of earshot, Edge dialed his brother.

"Christian!" he said in a soft whisper when the other man picked up. "Gather up some of the guys - I need to talk to all of you..." After a beat, "Yes, of _course _it's important! Just _do _it!" He paused as the other man spoke again. "Fine, I'll give Bubba and Brock a ring, and they'll pitch in with alerting everyone else..." He shook his head, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Not ten minutes later, the eleven wrestlers were congregated in Christian and Molly's hotel room. Edge felt a nudge and looked expectantly into his younger brother's worried face. "Err...Edge, what's this all about? Molly said she was gonna be back as soon as she found out how Lita was..."

"Don't worry about it," the taller Canadian said. "She and the rest of the divas joined Lita and Trish in my room for a meeting of their own."

"Okay - so what's up, Junior?" Chris Jericho asked impatiently.

"Yeah, man," Test said. "We don't have all night...I promised Stacy we'd go out for awhile."

"All right already!" Edge said, swallowing nervously. He felt odd about having to announce something so personal to all of these men, even though he was pretty much friends with all of them. "My news is...We just found out that Lita is pregnant..."

Christian looked pleased as he spoke. "I _knew _it was the two of you!"

All the other men in the room began buzzing, some of them expressing relief that it wasn't _their _diva who was pregnant.

"Hold on, guys! Hold on!" the tall blond exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "Lita's not the _only _pregnant diva..."

"What?" Kurt Angle asked incredulously, a look of horror on his face. "Please tell me you're kidding!"

"No...I'm not." Then, before he could continue, a new voice spoke up.

"What are you saying, man?" Rob Van Dam questioned.

"The pregnancy test Bubba Ray found wasn't Lita's." The Canadian man raked a hand through his hair nervously as he glanced around the room at the other men, wary of some of their reactions to this piece of information.

As he had earlier that night, Brock Lesnar had gone white as a sheet. He ran his hand over his face wordlessly before glancing over at Bubba, who was standing beside him.

"Oh, great..." the Dudley Boy muttered. "That means we're back to square one."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I know for sure it's not Nidia," Jeff Hardy suddenly announced. "She was complaining to me about menstrual cramps not even an hour ago."

"Spare us the details, Hardy," Lance Storm said, his facial expression changing not one iota.

"Well, I guess that eliminates Nidia," Maven said, ignoring the Calgary native. "But what are we gonna do? Just sit around and wait for all of our women's time of the month?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Y2J cried as he stood up from where he was seated on the edge of the bed. "What the hell is the matter with all of you ass clowns? Aren't any of you gonna congratulate Edge? He _is _gonna be a dad, you know!" He approached his friend, clapping a hand on the taller blond's shoulder. "Congratulations, pal..."

"Thanks, Chris," Edge said, managing a small smile despite his unease.

"Yeah...sorry," Christian spoke. "Congrats, big bro...Hey, I'm going to be an uncle!" He said it as though that fact was only just hitting him.

The other men followed suit, congratulating Edge, some of them saying "Way to go," as though impregnating Lita were some magical feat.

Bubba Ray was distracted as he recalled how Dawn Marie had pigged out earlier that evening. Not only had she claimed nausea later on, she'd also said she was extremely tired...

He wondered if that was something significant.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me get this straight, sugar..." Jacqueline said as she stood up from where she'd been seated on Lita and Edge's hotel room bed. "You're pregnant??"

The redhead nodded, her gaze falling slightly in her nervous embarrassment. Granted, all of these women were her friends, but it still felt odd to be telling the entire group of them this news. She'd have much rather been able to do so one-on-one, as she had with Trish - although the petite blonde and Molly were the easiest for her to talk to, as they were her two closest friends - aside from Jeff Hardy, and, of course, Edge. She supposed she would be telling Jeff the news soon as well... Then again, Edge would probably do the honors, as he and the rainbow-haired young man were pretty tight.

"Wow..." Dawn Marie cut in, glancing Lita over as though she were a science experiment of some sort. "That's unbelievable! And yet you _still _wrestled tonight!"

"She didn't _know_..." Trish said to the brunette, refraining from rolling her eyes.

"My God, Lita..." Molly said as she reached out to gently grasp the redhead's left wrist. "Is...is everything...?"

"Yes, everything's _fine_ - the doctor said so."

"Well, thank God for that," Ivory said. "You know, Cinnamon," she said, using the pet name she'd made up for Lita, "you really know how to give a lady a scare."

"Sorry, Ive..."

The older woman gave her a gentle smile. "How far along are you?"

"Three weeks..."

"So, what are you going to do?" Torrie asked as she eyed the high-flying diva with concern. Stacy, at the platinum blonde's side, swatted her in the arm and gave her a disapproving look.

Lilian joined the leggy young blonde in staring with shocked disbelief at Torrie's candor.

Finally, Nidia was the one who took it upon herself to actually speak what was on all their minds regarding the blonde's blunt question.

"How can you _ask _her such a thing? Have you no shame, Torrie?"

The tall blonde diva glanced around, her blue eyes wide. "I didn't...I just..."

"Well, anyway," Lita spoke, deciding she might as well answer the question, "I'm keeping the baby - Edge and I are keeping it, that is. There was never any question about _that_."

"That's great, Lita," Dawn Marie said. "But what are you going to do? I mean, you obviously won't be able to wrestle..." The former ECW diva's expression was serious.

"It doesn't matter...it's not like I'll have to worry about money or anything," the redhead said. "I mean, even if _I _don't get a salary, Edge still gets _his_..."

"This is amazing," Lilian said, a lovely smile on her face as she met Lita's eyes. "You're going to be a mother...Congratulations, honey!"

Everything she and Edge had said to each other back in the hospital suddenly came rushing back to Lita, and it felt even more real now, upon the ring announcer's kind words. She smiled gently and reached out to take hold of the little blonde's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Lil."

The pretty petite blonde moved forth and hugged the redhead, who embraced her back gratefully. They separated upon the sound of one of the divas suddenly clearing her throat. Everyone looked up and turned toward Stephanie, who'd been silent up until now.

"Ladies, I have an announcement to make..." She glanced at one of her fellow brunettes. "Molly?"

Molly realized instantly what the other woman was referring to, and her face displayed recognition of such. "Oh...right."

Lita eyed Stephanie suspiciously, wondering if she was going to confess to being pregnant as well.

"Ladies, I have reason to believe that, somehow, our guys have figured out that one of the divas is pregnant. Well..." She snickered. "_Two_, of the divas, that is - as we now know about Lita. Anyway, I spoke to Molly about this earlier tonight. And I'll ask all of you the same thing I asked her - have any of you noticed your man acting strange?"

"Can you define 'strange?'" Nidia quipped. "I mean, you _do _know my boyfriend, don't you?"

Stephanie smirked. "Okay, I'll clarify - I don't mean 'strange' in the sense that Jeff Hardy is acting normal...For instance, tonight, Chris was asking me all sorts of weird questions - like how I was feeling and such."

"Oh!" Torrie said, nodding, although her face soon wore a puzzled look.

"Kurt didn't want me to go out to referee that match tonight - that's for sure," Jackie said.

"And Test didn't want me to compete in the lingerie contest with Torrie," Stacy stated.

"Well, obviously, I didn't have the same experiences _they _had," Lilian offered. "But Brock _did _express concern over me standing to announce tonight..." She looked thoughtful for a beat. "And come to think of it, he looked nervous all night...pale, too, as if he'd seen a ghost. I've never seen him like that."

Stephanie nodded, a grin of satisfaction spreading across her face. "You see? What'd I tell you?"

"The guys definitely know about one of you being pregnant," Lita said in agreement with the brunette, and all eyes shifted to her. She nodded. "Stephanie is right," she said. "Edge thought the pregnancy test belonged to _me_ - and before anyone asks how he knew about it, he told me that Bubba found it in our locker room in a trash can."

"_My _Bubba?" Dawn Marie asked, a look of surprise on her pretty face.

"Right. After he found it, he held a meeting with all of our guys," the redhead explained.

Stacy's brown eyes widened a bit. "So...when you told Edge the pregnancy test wasn't yours, did you...?" She swallowed nervously.

"No, I didn't tell him whose it _really _was. I told him he was going to have to be patient and wait until she's ready to reveal herself..."


	13. Chapter 13

The diva sat restlessly in the examining room, her small hands twisting nervously as she awaited the doctor's return.

Earlier that night, after she and her boyfriend had made love, she'd lain wide awake. In comparison, the man she loved had fallen asleep quickly.

She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. After learning of Lita's situation, she'd grown anxious. After having taken the pregnancy test earlier in the day, she needed absolute confirmation. She hadn't yet visited an OB-GYN, so she'd decided to do so as soon as possible.

The young woman was very fortunate to have found an all-night clinic. She'd called on her cell phone from just outside the hotel, not daring to do so in her hotel room. In minutes, she'd gotten her appointment, and, rather than waste time, she'd gone into her rental car and driven right over.

She'd been very wary going into the place, and the receptionist behind the front desk had actually recognized her as a WWE Diva. That was the part of this that made her feel most uncomfortable. She could only imagine fans getting hold of the information that she was pregnant - without a doubt, it would end up all over the internet in no time. She shuddered at the thought.

The diva chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought about Lita. The redhead's pregnancy had been such a huge surprise, and she was so very lucky, in more ways than one. First of all, she had competed in matches - more than one, at that - in the last three weeks since she'd conceived. With all the strenuous activity and high-flying moves she executed, it was an absolute miracle she hadn't suffered a miscarriage. Secondly, she found herself envying the other diva for her super-supportive, understanding boyfriend in Edge. The blond man was fiercely compassionate, and from what Lita had said, he was happy about the baby.

She sighed as she thought about her own situation in comparison. While Edge and Lita had been together for nearly three years now, she and _her _boyfriend had thus far been dating for only six months. Six months... Certainly not a lot of time, and definitely not a long enough time in a relationship to be having a baby together.

_Shit_... the woman thought as she rubbed her hands over her sleepy face, makeup-free face. She was so scared to tell him anything. They had never discussed anything really serious or life-changing - never mentioned children or marriage, or anything like that. They never even discussed whether they could see themselves together in another six months from now to make it to a year in their relationship.

If she really _was _pregnant, what was she going to do? She couldn't picture herself going through with an abortion - she didn't have the heart to do that. And besides, the more she thought about it, the more she realized she really wouldn't mind having his baby...

Pushing herself further on the examining table until her back touched the wall, the diva looked down at her manicured nails. She tried to keep herself calm as she glanced at her watch. Ten minutes of two in the morning... What was taking so long?

She hoped that, in any case, the man she'd left in her hotel bed had remained asleep - and that he would _continue _to sleep. She dreaded the thought of him awaking and finding her gone. What would he think? Fortunately, he was a pretty heavy sleeper.

She looked up, her breath catching in her throat as the doctor finally re-entered the room. The physician was a woman, as was the diva's regular gynecologist back home, as she couldn't imagine going to a man for these things.

The doctor sat down in front of the examining table, the file on the patient clutched in her hands.

The diva held her breath, her gaze staying fixed on the woman as she began to give her the news...


	14. Chapter 14

Lita curled up on her side, shivering a little as she clutched the blanket a little tighter against her body. It was still slightly chilly for March, and she wished spring would officially kick in already.

Beside the redhead, Edge shifted sleepily, his arm going around her. At the very moment, she really didn't want to be all lovey-dovey, as she wasn't much in the mood and hadn begun to feel a bit queasy awhile ago, but the tall blond man was nice and warm, so she leaned against him.

"Mmm..." Edge started to to push himself up on one elbow, and he gazed down at her in the semi-darkness. The next thing she knew, he was gently fondling her breasts.

_Oh, great... _Lita thought grouchily. _He_ was obviously in the mood, judging from what she felt pressing up against her lower back - although it was probably not even six yet and she was exhausted. And come to think of it, Edge was probably exhausted as well. It was true - men would _always _susbtitute sleep for sex.

The redhead squirmed a bit as her boyfriend suddenly lowered his head to her, trying to nuzzle her neck. She made a soft protesting, moaning sound, raising a hand to push him away.

"Not now, Edge!"

"Why not, Li?"

"I'm _so_ not in the mood...I'm a little nauseous..."

"Morning sickness?" the blond man asked.

"What else?" the redheaded diva said. "And _this_," she said, gesturing toward him, her gaze shifting to the lower regions of his body, "is what put me in this predicament to begin with..."

Edge chuckled a bit. "Well, it's not like I'm going to knock you up all over again if we do it," he said.

"Ha ha...funny. Oh, God...I hate this feeling," Lita said, cringing somewhat. "Remind me to kill Trish for opening her big mouth about morning sickness."

"Poor Li..." The Canadian lowered himself back to the bed, wrapping his strong arms around her.

After a moment, the redhead grew very stiff in his embrace.

"Oh, God...Edge, let me go!"

The moment he loosened his hold on her, the diva bolted up and made a mad dash to the bathroom, where she bent over the toilet and purged herself of whatever was left in her stomach from the night before.

"Ugh...Oh, God..."

Edge was right behind her, a sympathetic look on his face. "Poor baby...Here."

As she turned around, he handed her a paper cup filled with water.

The pregnant redhead took the cup gratefully, rinsing her mouth out before drinking some of the cool water. She hated the way she was feeling, but she knew it wasn't psychological like Trish had joked the previous night. It was completely normal.

"I hate seeing you feeling so lousy," the tall blond man said. "I'm sorry...I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better..."

Lita managed a tiny smile for him, thankful that she had him. Another man might not have been even half as kind and compassionate as he was. He was so very sweet. She wished she wasn't feeling so nauseous, because if she _wasn't_...

As they returned to their hotel bed, the redhead lay on her back and gazed up at Edge lovingly.

"I love you," she whispered. "I want to kiss you, but..." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I won't subject you to that." She'd hate herself if she kissed him so soon after she'd gotten sick - he didn't deserve that.

The blond man leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That's okay...and I love you, too," he said softly, then lay back beside her, grasping her hand and holding it gently, lacing his fingers with hers.

Lita bit her lip. "Next time, when I'm feeling good, you are gonna get _so _lucky..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Lita!" the diva called as she rushed over to her friend as she entered the women's locker room.

The redhead turned around, offering her a bright smile. "Hey..."

"I have something to tell you," the young woman said as she ran a hand through her long hair. "Some news..."

"Oh? What's up?" Lita asked, arching a brow at her good friend.

"I'm...oh, hell...I really think I should call a meeting about this," the woman said. "_All _the divas should know what's up."

"Okay...Want me to alert some of them?"

"Would you, Li? That'd really be a big help."

"Sure...I'll be _glad _to," the redheaded diva said with a wink and smile.

A few minutes later, Lita was making her way to the buffet room, as she knew a couple of the divas had recently been there.

"Molly!"

The little brunette looked up as she heard her friend call her name. "Hi, Lita!" She waved, then realized the other woman wanted her to come over to her.

"Divas meeting - now," the redhead told her, hooking a thumb over her right shoulder and pointing in the direction of where she'd just come from down the hall.

"Oh...okay," Molly said, wondering what was up. As she and the other woman left the room and headed down the hallway, she said, "Gee, this is getting to be a regular routine. I mean, we've been having a lot of meetings lately, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "And not just _us _- the guys, too."

"Yeah, how can I forget?" She still found it hard to believe that Bubba Ray Dudley had actually pulled that pregnancy test out of the trash can in their locker room. From what Lita had told everone - which had all been told to _her _by Edge - the Dudley Boy had kept the test in his pocket for awhile until he and Brock Lesnar had gotten all the guys together for their meeting. Yuk...

They returned to the divas' locker room, where all the other women were already congregated. Molly's eyes widened just slightly as she realized the implications of this meeting. Obviously, it was another pregnancy thing, as she took note of the diva standing before the rest of the women, a nervous expression on her face. Molly also noticed the way her friend twisted her hands in front of her in an undoubtedly unconscious gesture.

The petite brunette located an empty chair beside another dark-haired woman, Nidia, who gave her a warm smile.

"Hi, ladies..." the woman at the front of the room began. "I know what you all must be thinking. Yes, it's about all this pregnancy stuff. I...Well..." The diva turned to eye her good friend Lita for a beat, nervousness rushing through her.

The redhead nodded, and she took in the small smile on her friend's face, drawing strength from the other woman.

"Anyway...after Lita's little announcement," she continued, "I decided to see a doctor for absolute confirmation. Some of you probably know that home pregnancy tests aren't always accurate..."

A few of the women in the room nodded, a couple shrugged, but all of them voiced some exclamation or another.

"I went to an all-night clinic late last night - very discreetly..."

"Oh, wow..." one of the blondes spoke. "Well, didn't-"

The diva shook her head, intuitively knowing what her friend was about to ask. "No...he was sound asleep when I left. And _still _was when I got back."

"That must have been a relief..." one of the older brunettes said as she glanced from the young woman who'd spoken to the others around the room.

"Yes, definitely...But I got an even _bigger _feeling of relief earlier..." She bit her lip, then continued. "I...I'm not pregnant..."


	16. Chapter 16

Lilian Garcia stood in front of the vanity in her hotel room, a brush in her right hand.

As she styled her long, straight blonde hair, she thought about the meeting the divas had conducted just an hour or so earlier.

It was late - nearly twelve-thirty AM, and she was sleepy. However, this was a nightly ritual for her, and besides, Brock wasn't quite ready for bed yet.

She glanced lovingly over at her boyfriend, who was sitting up in the bed, a remote control in his hand. The television set was on, and he was flipping channels like there was no tomorrow.

The petite ring announcer knew the man was nervous about something - he hadn't quite been himself over the last two days. However, she knew from where _that _stemmed, as Stephanie McMahon had spilled the beans about the men knowing about the positive pregnancy test.

Finally finished with her hair, Lilian placed her hairbrush on the nightstand and positioned herself on the bed beside Brock.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked, reaching out and placing one small hand against his face tenderly. She couldn't help but recall how she'd discovered Lesnar liked her. Ivory, perhaps her closest friend of all the divas, had told her one day that someone had a crush on her. Lilian had been surprised and had questioned the brunette, but Ivory wouldn't budge. Even constant questioning did no good. And then, finally, thanks to her friend, a little 'meeting' had been set up, and she'd been totally shocked when this man had shown up at the spot they'd designated.

Lilian had always found Brock intimidating, to say the least, but he'd been absolutely adorable that night - bouquet of flowers in one hand, the nervous but sweet smile on his face - he'd even dressed up in a suit! The little blonde hadn't been able to help having her heart captured. And ever since that night, she and Brock Lesnar had been inseperable. That had been eight months ago.

"I was just thinking..." the big man said.

"What about?" the blonde asked, her blue eyes sparkling as she gazed into the face of the man she loved. It was one of those times when he reminded her so very much of a little boy lost - he'd had the same look on his face two nights previous, when they'd been in the buffet room with Dawn Marie and Bubba Ray.

"About you, actually..." Brock replied, turning his head to meet her eyes. He reached down for Lilian's tiny hand and held it tenderly in his much larger one. After a beat, he asked, "How are you feeling, Lil?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. Her face brightened into a broad grin, as she knew what he was thinking - and fearing. Oh, it wasn't fair to allow this sweet man to worry so much, despite what Stephanie had suggested. Sometimes, that woman could be downright _evil_.

"Baby, I know what's on your mind..."

Brock paled. "You do?"

"Yes, I _do_..." Lilian replied. "And you don't have to worry - it isn't _me_..."

"It's not?" The Next Big Thing's clear blue eyes widened, and the petite diva didn't know whether that was from shock or disappointment.

"No...so now you can calm down and not agonize yourself to death."

"Whew! Wow, that's a relief!" he said, a grin finally spreading across his face. He squeezed her hand just a little. "Not that I would want us to have a little one of our own someday..."

Lilian smiled softly, her heart swelling pleasantly. After a moment, she leaned closer, craning her neck a bit, and kissed her boyfriend. He kissed her back tenderly.


	17. Chapter 17

Trish Stratus sauntered from the bathroom to the main portion of the hotel room she and Maven were sharing. A feeling of nervousness swept over her as she made her way to the bed, where her boyfriend lay waiting.

The little blonde hugged her arms around herself, a slight chill coursing through her at the cool feel of the air-conditioning, and she shivered a bit in her sheer black nightie. She gently bit her lip in anticipation as she edged closer to the bed, then slipped under the blanket beside Maven.

The young man tossed aside the paperback novel he'd been reading, his arms instantly encircling the diva.

Trish pulled back slightly, gazing into his dark eyes, the anxiety still within.

"Baby, what is it?"

The blonde blinked, as though unsure of why he was asking her this.

"Huh?"

Maven eyed her with curiosity. He'd noticed that, over the last couple of days, his girlfriend had seemed pretty distracted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing..." The reply came way too fast.

"Come on, Trish - I _know_ you..." the _Tough Enough_ winner insisted, his arm slipping a little lower so that his hand touched her waist. "You've been acting weird the last couple of days. Spill it..."

The diva blinked, swallowing nervously. Deep down, she knew she had to tell him - he had a _right_ ro know - and she had no right not to tell him. Besides, he wouldn't be mad or upset... _Would_ he?

Again biting her lip in her nervousness, Trish sighed and began.

"Okay...Okay, honey - you're right...Something's...on my mind..."

Maven nodded, his gaze on hers unwavering and steady.

"I _thought_ something, and I actually believed I had proof of it, but it turns out it was a false alarm..." Trish explained.

The young man's eyes widened as the recognition of what the diva was telling him sunk in. And he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, what she was trying to tell him...

His heart began to pound harder in his chest, his pulse audible in his ears.

"Trish, that...that pregnancy test Bubba found was..._yours_?" he managed to get out.

The petite blonde kept her gaze on his, and she couldn't help but shift her eyes down for a beat. Although she'd felt relieved earlier in the day when she'd found out the truth, now, she couldn't help but feel a sense of regret. She guessed that, deep down, she would have loved to have a baby with Maven.

Trish nodded as she raised her brown eyes back up to meet those of her boyfriend.

"Trish, my God...What-" The man cut off his own speech as he looked her over quickly, and the diva shook her head.

"Maven...Honey, when Lita fainted in the ring, I went with her and Edge to the hospital. As you know, she's pregnant...But after all that, I went back on my own..." She swallowed and paused before resuming. "It turns out that I'm _not_ pregnant..."

"But the pregnancy test...?"

"False positive..." Trish explained.

"Oh...Okay..." He sighed almost dejectedly, and there was a sudden silence between the two.

Trish sighed as well, then lay down and snuggled in Maven's arms. It seemed as though no words were required at this time...


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of this little story. I'm not sure who's been following it for the last several chapters thanks to the reviews stopping at four, but I hope you enjoyed it. :)_**

The divas were mingled together in the locker room, and they chattered up a storm in duos or small groups.

Trish, who'd taken it upon herself to call together a little meeting between the ten of them, stood up by the door. The little blonde clapped her hands together in an attempt to get everyone's attention. When _that_ didn't work, she stuck two fingers between her lips and issued a loud whistle.

The room grew silent.

"Ladies, ladies...Thank you - I wanted to call this meeting for a very special reason," Trish began, her hands clasped in front of her as she surveyed each and every face around the room.

"As you all know from our _last_ meeting, I'm not pregnant...The test I took at the doctor's when I brought Lita there confirmed it..." She quickly exchanged glances with Lita, the redhead's gaze steady and unwavering.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is - I think we should let all the guys know the others of us are _not_ expecting..."

"And what about _my_ little plan?" a voice asked, and Stephanie rose from her seat, an almost smug, pleased expression on her face. "You know, to fool the guys a little? Make them sweat for awhile...? Ring a bell?"

"Stephanie, that's just...you have a _mean_ streak in you," Trish replied. "Besides, Molly and Dawn Marie have been complaining that Christian and Bubba, respectively, have been driving them nuts..."

"Oh, and we _can't_ have _that_..."

"Cut it out, Stephanie," Jacqueline snapped. "I'm not too fond of Kurt treatin' me like a piece of fragile fine china, either!"

Other divas around the room began to agree.

"Okay then..." the blonde Canadian spoke. "It's settled - those of you who haven't already set your men straight - do so tonight..."

--

Lita, Edge, Molly, Christian, Trish and Maven were all sitting together at a table in the hotel cafe. The six of them had gotten together first thing that morning, the divas concentrating on the meeting they'd had the night before.

"Christian," Molly began, "you can relax...And _please_ - stop treating me like I'm going to break..." The brunette reached across the table to take hold of her fiance's hand. "I know what you've been thinking...it's not _me_, so you can rest..."

The blond man gazed into her eyes guilelessly for a beat before recognition began to sink in.

"Are you telling me...Molly...?"

"You're not going to be a father, Christian...At least not just _yet_..." the brunette said softly, a gentleness in her blue eyes.

Trish cleared her throat, an almost sheepish look on her face.

"It was _my_ pregnancy test that Bubba found..." she confessed.

As a look of surprise crossed both Christian and Edge's faces, the blond went on.

"It was a false positive - I'm not pregnant after all...I _thought_ I was, but it was proven I wasn't when I went to a clinic..."

Maven reached across the table to give his girlfriend's hand a loving squeeze. Trish took strength from him.

"So basically," Lita cut in, "I'm the only one of all the divas who _is_ pregnant..."

The guys all exchanged somewhat confused glances.

"The other girls are all setting their men straight, if they haven't already...I know Lilian had already told Brock the truth..."

"Wow..." Christian breathed. "So that puts _that_ to rest..."

"Yeah..." Lita said with a wink and smile as she turned to eye her boyfriend. Edge's face was full of love for the redhead. "All the rest of you guys can breathe easily..."

"Li..."

The normally high-flying diva focused all of her concentration on him.

"You know what?" Edge asked, his hand traveling under the table to gently touch her abdomen.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..."

**_End_**


End file.
